finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Mage (Tactics A2)
Green Mage is a Job in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, exclusive to the Viera race. This Job protects all allies by using Green Magick. The spell set consists of bestowing positive status buffs on allies and negative status ailments on foes. Green Mages wield hammers and maces, and are one of the most physically powerful mage classes in the game, second only to the Blue Mage. Although the Green Mages' highest stat is Magic Attack, it's almost pointless for them since their primary role is to buff and debuff units. Like in Final Fantasy XII the Protect and Shell magicks are Green Magicks abilities, and the Green Mages take the role of the only-supportive White Mages. Contrary to her name, the Green Mage's Magic stat is sub par compared to her fellow mages, but because buffs and debuffs are not affected by the Magic stat, this does not pose a major problem, and her Speed growth is second only to the Assassin, which makes this "Mage" unique. Her Tranq skill makes many of the low accuracy abilities more usable, such as Beat Down, Death, and Viola. Notable Green Mages are Ktjn, Syrenead Sie Hyskarias, and Green King Verre of Cinquleur. The Green Mages in the quest Green Dominion, the quest required to unlock the Green Mage job, are all named "Miss Midori", "Midori" meaning "green" in Japanese. Requirements *'To Unlock': Complete Green Dominion *'To Use': Master 1 White Mage A-Ability Stats Abilities Green Magick The magicks of the '''GREEN MAGE' lend strength and succor to her allies.'' Reaction Support Note *Green Mages are excellent battlers against monsters exclusively with movesets consists of debuffs for their high Speed growth and high Resilience. They have the highest Speed growth amongst all spellcasters, their only weakness are their weak defensive and offensive stat growth. *Green Mages are great for their notable role of raining aids and havoc to units in battle, their Speed is the second fastest amongst all Viera jobs, opposed to Elementalists who only have 41% Speed growth. *Tranq and Leap is highly favorable to use as Assassin, since Assassins should be very nimble and dexterous for their highly useful abilities. *An easy way to fight against Green Mages is to have multiple units with Charm inducing abilities. Inflicting Silence can also makes them practically useless, Slow is useful too since they are very speedy. *There are no special battle tactics to easily defeat Green Mages, pairing up with Green Mages to use Tranq on long-range units such as Archers or Fusiliers with their Concentration Support can easily let them eat their own medicine by using abilities like Cupid or Charmshot. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Green Mage has a card in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' Gallery Trivia *The Green Mages are both supportive and chaotic, which may also to be referred in the real life as the 'Grey Magick' practitioners. es:Mago Verde (Final Fantasy Tactics A2) Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Jobs